We're Back
by xxGAG
Summary: Kei is back and his mentality is still here. He will stop at nothing to make Mikan his. Even if it means agreeing to work with Reo. What will Natsume do? How will he manage to protect Mikan? Will Mikan ever escape the clutches of Kei!
1. Who's There?

Author's Note: Hello people! This fanfic will be the sequel to "She's MY pet!" I'm writing a sequel because some people wanted me to continue, so here I am, writing a sequel! xD Hope you all enjoy! Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 1: Who's there?

It was a bright Monday morning, and Mikan had classes. She entered her special ability class, and went straight to her friends. "Ohayou, minna-san!!" she chirped, greeting them all happily.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan!" Misaki and Tsubasa said at the same time.

Mikan smiled at them. "Is the teacher here yet?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, when he entered, he suddenly vanished again." Misaki sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Again?!" Mikan cried. "Why is Noda-sensei unable to control his alice??"

"M-Mikan-chan... I don't think that's the problem. His alice is hard to control..." Tsubasa told Mikan.

"Mm... I guess you're right..." Mikan said, sighing.

It really couldn't be helped that Noda-sensei couldn't control his alice. After all, his alice was a very easy one that you can just simply control just like that. Noda-senei had a very difficult alice, known as the time travel alice. He sometimes just dissappeared in the middle of class, causing Mikan and the others to barely have a real lesson. Sometimes he even became trapped in time, but of course he always managed to come back to the present times.

"So then are we gonna have free time today?" Mikan asked, hopefully.

"Yes!" Misaki laughed.

"Really?!" Mikan cried, clapping her hands together with joy.

"Oh... I see, are you going to visit your boyfriend, Natsume-kun?" Misaki teased, making Mikan blush.

"Huh... Um... y-yeah.." Mikan said, blushing.

"Aww... How sweet!" Misaki cooed. "Well, go have fun, girl!"

Mikan looked up at Misaki and smiled happily. "Of course! See ya, Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai!!" she cried, running towards the dangerous ability class.

Mikan peeked in through the class room window and saw that everyone was having free time. She knocked on the door twice and opened it. "Natsume?"

Natsume turned his head and saw Mikan. "Mikan? What are you doing here?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Um... Well... Noda-sensei warped himself in time again, so we had free time... and I wanted to see you..." Mikan said blushing.

When the males in class saw Mikan blush, they started blushing as well, thinking, "She's so cute!"

Natsume smiled at her, "Okay, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Can we stay here and chat? I wanna play with You-chan!" Mikan chirped, holding Natsume's hand.

"Sure, the teacher's absent today anyway." Natsume said, bringing her over to Youichi. "Youichi, Mikan wants to play with you."

"Onee-san?" Youichi asked, turning around, letting his big adorable eyes land on Mikan, who was standing besides Natsume.

"Ohayou, You-chan!" Mikan cried happily, hugging Youichi, who hugged her back.

"Onee-san? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to play with you and Natsume of course!" Mikan smiled, patting Youichi's head.

Youichi smiled back, hugging Mikan harder. When the people in the class saw this, they all sighed happily at the cute sight. Some girls thought, 'Sakura-san is so lucky!!' Guys thought, 'Why can't Sakura-san hug me??'

Soon, Mikan and Youichi started playing with each other as Natsume watched them, smiling. Every once in a while, Mikan would call to Natsume, "Look! Isn't You-chan cute?!"

Natsume would look at Youichi and see him in a cute pose, frowning from embarrassment, causing Natsume to chuckle. "Yeah."

'Oh my god! Natsume-kun's laughing and smiling!' girls would think.

After playing around with Youichi and Natsume for two hours, Mikan left to go visit Hotaru. Hotaru's class at the time was having a break, but Hotaru was determined to finish her experiment. Mikan burst into the class screaming, "HOTARU!!!!"

Hotaru ignored her, continuing her experiment.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

There was no answer.

"HOTARU?!" Mikan asked again, standing in front of Hotaru's desk.

There was still no answer. Mikan decided she wasn't being loud enough, so she screamed, "HOTARU?!?!!?"

"What?" Hotaru said coldly, getting annoyed.

"You answered! I was afraid you wouldn't!" Mikan smiled. "I just wanted to visit you! What are you doing?"

"I'm obviously doing an experiment. Now stop bothering me." Hotaru said.

"B-but I'm bored!!!" Mikan whined.

"Go play with Natsume." Hotaru told her.

"I already did." Mikan said, smiling.

"Just go away then." Hotaru said.

"Aww... Fine.." Mikan sighed, moping.

Mikan left the technical class, and went to the Sakura tree to relax, but as she was going there, she heard footsteps behind her. 'STALKER?!' Mikan thought, panicking.

Mikan began walking faster, noticing that the footsteps also became faster. 'Oh my god! It's a real stalker!' she thought, freaking out. Mikan began running and when she got to the Sakura tree, she turned around to make sure there was no one behind her. When she turned around, she saw nothing. Just a piece of paper with her name on it, written in a sloppy hand writing. 'Natsume... Why can't you be here with me now???' Mikan thought, shaking with fear.

Mikan sat down, leaning on the bark of the tree, sighing. 'I wonder who it is...' she thought. 'Why was that person stalking me anyway??'

Mikan sighed again, falling asleep on the tree. A few hours later, when she woke up, she was face to face with Youichi. "You-chan?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Oni-chan was looking for you." Youichi told her.

"Natsume? Why?" Mikan asked, standing up and picking Youichi up, hugging him close.

"I don't know. Maybe he just wants to be with you." Youichi said.

"Hm.. Maybe." Mikan sighed. "Where is he, Youichi?"

"In Narumi's classroom." Youichi told her.

"Okay. Thank you, Youichi!" Mikan smiled, walking over to Narumi's classroom with Youichi in her arms. "Do you have class? Would you like to stay with me and Natsume?"

"I don't have class. Me gonna stay." Youichi told her, smiling cutely.

'Aww!! He's so cute!!' Mikan thought, patting his head while hugging him closer.

"Onee-chan... I can't... breathe..." Youichi gasped.

"Wah! You-chan! Are you okay?! I'm sorry!" Mikan gasped, loosening the hug.

"It's okay." Youichi mumbled. "Just don't do that again."

Mikan laughed sheepishly. "Okay."

When Mikan got to Narumi's classroom, most of her classmates were there. 'I wonder why everyone's here...' she thought.

Then, Mikan found Natsume and walked up to him, sitting next to him, with Youichi on her lap. Sumire soon came up to them and cried happily, reaching out to Youichi, "Youichi-chan!!! How wonderful! Have you come to see onee-sama?!?!"

"Get away from me, ugly cow." Youichi glared, sending out some evil spirits to chase her away.

Mikan sweated. 'Typical You-chan...' she thought. She turned to Natsume and smiled. "Hiya, Natsume!"

"Hey... Where were you all this time?" he asked.

"I was sleeping by the Sakura tree." Mikan told him.

"I see..." Natsume said. "You should be more careful. There might be weirdos lurking around."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Mikan cried, worried. "When I was walking to the Sakura tree, there was a stalker following me!"

Natsume growled, hearing this. "Stalker?!" he scowled.

"Yeah! So when I ran to the Sakura tree, I didn't see him anymore, but there was a piece of paper with my name on it." Mikan told him, handing him the paper.

"Wait... Doesn't this hand writing look familiar?" Natsume asked, examining the paper.

"Hm? Really?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah... This looks like Kei's hand writing." Natsume said thoughtfully.

"But you said he transferred." Mikan murmured.

"I know..." Natsume sighed. 'Something's not right here...' he thought, troubled.

Author's Note: Hello people! Thanks for reading the sequel to "She's MY pet!" Now please review! Thanks!


	2. Helping Hand

Author's Note: Hello, people! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been watching some Korean stuff. So I will now update, especially since I want to hurry up and finish all my fanfics.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 2: Helping Hand

That night, Natsume went to the main building of the school, seeking Persona with the intention of getting some answers. He walked out of his room at around 9 p.m., walking casually to the main building, with a dark frown on his face. Before he even reached the main building, Persona appeared in front of him smirking. "Need some answers?" he asked.

"Yeah." Natsume said. "Who's stalking Mikan?"

"No one really. Just... let's say... Reo." Persona told him calmly, not caring at all for Mikan's safety. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Reo? Why would he be stalking Mikan?" Natsume glared, getting angrier as well as confused.

"Reo? Did I say Reo? How about Kei? Bring up some memories?" Persona asked, smiling slyly.

"Kei? What about that hobo?" Natsume asked, even more confused.

"You don't know?" Persona asked. "He's working with Reo. So what are you going to do now, Natsume? You've got missions to complete. You've got no time on hand to watch over your poor girlfriend."

"You think? I'll MAKE time." Natsume scowled. "I'll never leave her alone, unprotected. Especially since there are now 2 crazy hobos out, strolling around and about our school."

"Quite a girlfriend, isn't she?" Persona asked, smirking. "She's got you totally wrapped around her finger... You're such a toy, Natsume."

"Shut up. I'm going back now." Natsume growled, turning and walking back to his room.

"Natsume." Persona said with a serious tone. "Don't forget about missions."

Natsume scowled. "I won't." he said with a dark face, walking back.

"Of course you won't." Persona said into the dark, quiet night, just before vanishing.

The next day, early in the morning, Natsume went over to Mikan's room, a few minutes before class started. He came to pick her up, worried Reo or Kei might come again.

"Hurry up, Mikan." Natsume sighed, urging her to walk faster.

"I'm trying!" Mikan huffed. "By the way, why did you come to pick me up today? You don't usually pick me up."

"I went to Persona yesterday, and asked who was behind this mess, and he told me Reo." Natsume started to tell her. "Reo and Kei has teamed up. So, if you see any of those two, you better run away fast."

"Kei-kun? Why would he team up with Reo?" Mikan asked, baffled.

Natsume sighed at her stupidity. "Don't you know yet? It's pretty obvious when you think about it." he said. "Reo would get me and Kei would get you. Nice trade for them, isn't it?"

"Hm... Now that you say that, I guess it does make sense." Mikan noted. "But how would Kei get into the school anyway? He's not a student here anymore."

"Reo." Natsume told her. "Reo's popular among the students. Kei could just follow him in here, pretending he was one of Reo's back-ups."

"I see... Well, whatever! We'll just have fun for now, shall we??" Mikan smiled, not the slightest bit concerned.

"I can't believe you're still so laid back." Natsume sighed. "Would you still act this way if you get captured?"

"Huh? I don't really know." Mikan told him truthfully. "I've never really been in this situation."

"I guess so." Natsume said. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Of course!" Mikan chirped, smiling happily, grabbing his hand as her face changed into a panicked one. "HURRY! We're LATE!"

"We were late a long time ago!" Natsume told her. "Why don't we just take our time then??"

"But I don't want to be even MORE late!" Mikan cried, racing to class, wailing.

"You're always late anyway. What's the difference??!" Natsume cried, not understanding her.

"But I don't want to be late anymore!" Mikan shrieked.

"You're just going to be late tomorrow anyway!" Natsume sighed, racing along with her.

"Maybe I won't be!" Mikan cried.

"I think you will!" Natsume insisted.

Mikan huffed, puffing her cheeks out. "Mou! Whatever! Hurry!"

Natsume looked at her and sighed. "Alright, already!"

When the two of them got to class, they were told that they were 15 minutes late. Mikan frowned sadly, looking at her new record of lateness. Natsume, for one, didn't care. He just walked to his seat cooly, as if he was never late. Mikan apologized to the teacher and went to sit next to Natsume at the back of the class.

Later on, in the afternoon, after classes in the classroom, Mikan and Natsume informed Hotaru and Ruka on what was happening, when everyone left. They received a gasp from Ruka, and a blank face from Hotaru, as always. "So?" she said. "Why don't you just have a robot around Mikan, set to attack any boys that aren't Mikan's friends?"

"Easy for you to say..." Mikan sighed. "I can't invent things..."

"Then I'll make one for you." Hotaru said. "Just 1000 rabbits."

"**1000 RABBITS?!**" Mikan cried, nearly falling out of her chair. "But that's SO MUCH!"

"Why are you so cheap?" Hotaru asked, staring at Mikan blankly. "It's JUST 1000 rabbits."

"It's not JUST 1000 rabbits, Hotaru." Mikan sighed. "That's a lot. You know how long it took me just to save up 5000 rabbits?"

"So? I don't care." Hotaru told her. "Now it's 1000 rabbits, or no robot."

Natsume stared at the two of them arguing. Then, he asked, "Are you certain this robot you're talking about will work?"

"No. If it doesn't, I'll give you back 500 rabbits, because it can still protect her from the crazy fans out there, who would LOVE to get near Mikan." Hotaru said casually.

"Then we'll take it." Natsume said, getting out the money, but being stopped by Mikan.

"No, Natsume. I'll pay myself." Mikan told him, shaking her head. "After all, this is for me."

"Are you sure? You're going to go broke." Natsume told her, looking at her with a slightly concerned face.

"I'm sure! I'm not that poor." Mikan grunted. "Do I look like a hobo or something?!"

"Don't worry, Mikan." Hotaru told her. "You don't look like a hobo. You're very cute. When you smile, anyway..."

Mikan smiled at Hotaru brightly. "Arigato, Hotaru!" she cried, happily, as she handed Hotaru the money, who gladly accepted it, grinning.

"Well I better go back to get started on your robot." Hotaru said, getting out of her seat and walking towards the door.

"Do you need any help?" Ruka asked, as he finally spoke, after all this time.

"No. You'll only get in my way. But, thank you." Hotaru told him, giving him a small, but genuine smile.

Ruka smiled back. "Okay. If you do, you can always ask me."

"Sure."

With that, Hotaru left, leaving the three of them together. Ruka faced Natsume and asked, "Natsume, with this problem, what are you going to do? Are you going to stay by Mikan or complete your missions?"

"Both." Natsume told him. "Even if I don't have much time, I'll make time."

Ruka smiled. "You've got a great boyfriend, Mikan."

"I know!" Mikan smiled, hugging Natsume closely.

"Shut up, you two." Natsume growled, embarrassed.

"Aww! He's embarrassed!" Mikan cooed, look at Natsume's blushing face. "So cute!"

"Shaddup!" Natsume grumbled.

Mikan laughed, "It's okay, Natsume!" she giggled. "I can't wait to see the robot."

Soon, Mikan and Natsume left, a few seconds after Ruka left. They went back to their rooms and just relaxed for the rest of the day.

Author's Note: Man... I wish I could be like them and relax... xD Anyways, please review now that you've read. And I'm sorry for the short update, with a long wait. Gomen. I'll try to make it longer and update faster next time!


	3. Robot in ACTION!

Author's Note: I'm updating! xD I hope you enjoy this chapter. XD Actually, I want this chapter to be funny, so I hope you laugh. If it's not funny, then oh wells! XD HAHAHA! Cough… well, enjoy this chapter! Read and review please.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter Two: Robot in ACTION!

The next day, Mikan excitedly ran to class, making sure not to be late, in order to check out the robot to her heart's content! She burst into the classroom, greeting everyone cheerfully, while shouting, "Where's Hotaru?!"

"Right here, dummy." Hotaru said from behind her. "Are you that blind?"

Mikan turned around facing Hotaru. "HOTARU!!" she shouted, hugging her. Then, she noticed there was no robot next to Hotaru. "Where's my robot?" she asked.

"It's in my room. I can't bring that thing to class, you'll probably destroy it before it's even put to use." Hotaru told her, bopping Mikan on the head lightly.

"So then when can I go see my robot?? I can't wait till after class!" Mikan cried in anticipation.

"Well, I guess you can go see it now, since there's still half an hour before class starts." Hotaru told her. "But aren't you going to wait for Hyuuga? Seeing as he's your oh-so-precious boyfriend."

"Oh yeah… I was so excited I completely forgot about him!" Mikan laughed, smiling sheepishly. "I hope he comes soon…"

Hotaru sighed, looking at her hopeless best friend. "Just wait for him. He's never late, unlike you. Even if he turns up late, it's ok, because we can just look at the robot after classes end."

Soon, Natsume arrived with Ruka, looking as cool as usual. They walked directly over to Mikan and Hotaru, greeting them.

"Natsume! Ohayou!! Let's go check out my robot now!" Mikan cried, grabbing his and Hotaru's hand while racing to Hotaru's room, as Ruka trailed behind them.

When they entered Hotaru's room, Hotaru led them to a huge orange sphere with a door on it. She pushed in some numbers on the pad, and the door opened, revealing the robot. Hotaru took out the remote control for the robot and turned it on. The robot was actually a robot of Hotaru. Except, her emotionless face wasn't emotionless on the robot. It was a face of pure anger. The shirt Hotaru designed for the robot had the words, "Go away, scum" on it.

"I already programmed it with a list of your male friends." Hotaru told her. "To view the list, click the green button. To add a friend, click the green button and click edit. Another thing, I already added Kei and Reo to your enemy list. To view the enemy list, click the red button. And to add an enemy, click the red button and edit."

"Okay! Thanks, Hotaru!!" Mikan smiled, hugging the robot.

"Oh, okay." Mikan said. "I'm going to bring the robot with me to class then, okay?"

"Sure. It's yours now anyway…" Hotaru said. "Oh yeah, the robot is Alice proof. You can't destroy it using Alice, and it has unlimited power, so it'll never run out of energy. That way, you can just leave it on forever. Although, you do have to clean it, or it's going to look ugly."

"Oh! That's great!" Mikan cried happily.

After class, when Mikan was going to the Sakura tree with her robot, a boy approached her, while tapping her shoulder. Just tapping her shoulder activated the robot. It turned around, now facing the boy with an evil glare. It held a fist and punched the boy. The robot kept beating the boy until he was bloody, because Mikan stopped the robot, after realizing what it was doing. She asked the boy, "Are you okay?? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm okay… B-but… w-what did I d-do…?" the boy coughed, speaking weakly. "I… only wanted to… ask… what was for… homework…"

"I'm sorry! For homework, we just have the write the worse thing that has happened to us, or the best." Mikan told him. "Here, I'll bring you to the hospital wing."

Mikan had to drag him to the hospital wing, since she wasn't strong enough to carry him. She slapped open the door to the hospital wing and laid him on an available bed. Then, she went to call the nurse. When the nurse came and saw the boy, she went straight to work, not bothering to ask what happened to him. Mikan then went to the Sakura tree to relax.

That night, Mikan went to sleep peacefully, without a worry, since the robot was right by her side, still on. The next day, as she walked to class with her robot, many guys got pretty near her, and all were beat up. "Oh my god… I'm so sorry!" Mikan cried, calling the hospital wing to come and take care of them.

Mikan walked into class, sighing. "Hotaru… the robot is beating almost all the guys I pass by…"

"I know. It was programmed to do so." Hotaru said, working on another invention.

"But the people in the hospital wing are so busy these days… and I'm just making them even more busy. And the guys are all getting beat up for no reason." Mikan sighed, sadly.

"Would you rather be safe or in danger?" Hotaru asked, looking at Mikan seriously.

"Well, I want to be safe, but it won't do if so many people are getting injured!" Mikan cried.

"It's your choice to use the robot. If you don't want to, fine." Hotaru said. "But you can always give me another 500 rabbit, and I'll reprogram it. This time, I can program it to beat up anyone with bad intentions."

"But wouldn't that take a lot of work?" Mikan asked, looking at Hotaru.

"No. My Alice is for these kinds of things." Hotaru told her. "So, how about it?"

"Sure!" Mikan smiled, handing her the 500 rabbits. "Thanks!"

"No problem. I'll have it ready for you tomorrow." Hotaru smiled, looking at the rabbits with a glint in her eye.

The next day, Hotaru appeared in class with the same robot, only programmed to do other things. This way, whenever Mikan passed by people, everyone was safe. Well, except for those with bad intentions. But, so far, there were none with bad intentions. Now, Mikan was finally able to walk around with the robot, with no worries at all.

One day, while Mikan was going to the Sakura tree, her robot all of a sudden disappeared into a dark place, and beat someone up. While this was happening, Mikan didn't notice it, for she was too busy talking with Natsume.

"Hey, where's that "handy" robot of yours?" he asked. "I haven't seen it around for 15 minutes."

"Huh? Now that you mention it, I haven't seen it either." Mikan said. "It's supposed to be right by me."

As she said that, the robot came walking back to her. It stood right next to her, waiting for her to continue walking. "Hm… Hotaru made it follow me too! How handy!" Mikan smiled, patting the robot. "Where were you all this time?"

"Hah! Like a robot would answer." Natsume said, looking the other way.

Natsume was proved wrong, when the robot made a screen pop up, with what it was doing while Mikan was chatting with Natsume. On the screen it showed itself beating up a certain boy. And that certain boy was none other than Kei.

Mikan gasped. "Kei-kun!"

"Heh. I guess this robot really is handy." Natsume said, smirking. "That worthless Kei couldn't even defend himself against a robot. What a loser."

"But look at him! He's all bloodied up…" Mikan whispered, horrified.

"Oh don't worry about it. At least you're safe now." Natsume told her, patting her head.

"I guess…" Mikan sighed.

In the other Alice academy, Kei growled angrily, "Damn that robot… I'll make sure I make Mikan mine, and capture that annoying Hyuuga!"

Author's Note: Yes, I know. Short chapter. But I couldn't help it! What else was there to write, explaining the robot in action? Anyway, please review! Thank you.


	4. Ambushing

Author's Note: I don't think I'm going to be writing author notes anymore. XD Unless needed, of course. You see, there's like almost no point to it. XD Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, since I'm finally updating. Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter Four: Ambushing

Kei, who was currently in the other Alice Academy, was sitting on the couch, grumbling. As Reo walked into the room, he looked up. "Reo, are you sure we can get them?" he asked.

"Of course." Reo said. "Do you think I will just let them go like this? We've got to think up of a plan first."

"Yeah, like I don't know that." Kei snorted.

"Then why don't you get to work?" Reo asked. "All you've been doing these past few days was sit on the couch moping around. Mikan won't be yours unless you get moving."

"Fine. But you tell me. What am I suppose to do?" Kei asked. "Since you're telling me to get moving, why don't you direct me?"

"Are you that stupid? Today at night, we go to their Alice Academy and trash the place. You sneak into Mikan's room, and I'll go get Natsume." Reo told him. "By the way, watch out for the robot. We don't want this plan to fail."

"That's easy for you to say… My Alice is completely useless on her. She has the nullification Alice. Duh." Kei scoffed, standing up.

Reo stared at him. "Are you stupid?" he asked. "You might as well fool her into thinking you would like to be her friend. Then, right at the correct moment, just snatch her away."

"I really don't think I can pull this off." Kei said. "Why don't you just snag both of them?"

"Do you plan on breaking the deal?" Reo scowled. "I don't need you in my plan. It'll just be more convenient if you're apart of my plan."

"Fine. How about I just pay you afterwards?" Kei asked. "I'll give you as much as you want."

Reo seemed to think about it. Then, he glanced back at Kei and smirked. "Sure."

That night, Reo brought some of his followers and sneaked into the other Alice Academy. He started whispering orders to his followers. "Alright. The 5 of you go and get Mikan." He said, pointing at 5 people dressed in black with glasses. Then, he turned and faced another man. "You. Follow me to get Natsume." The man nodded. Then, their plan broke out. "Make sure not to make any noises."

Reo ran quickly but soundlessly to Natsume. He quietly opened the door to Natsume while tiptoeing into the room. When he saw Natsume lying in his bed sleeping peacefully, he smirked thinking, 'Finally. He's finally going to be under MY control! I'll use his powers to the best.' Reo reached his hand forward and grabbed Natsume's blanket and tossed it aside.

At this slight movement, Natsume woke up alarmed. He quickly kicked Reo and the stomach and jumped off of bed while glaring at the two people in front of him. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Natsume… You know very well what I want, now don't you?" Reo smiled evilly. "Oh, by the way, it's best for you if you don't struggle. My followers have probably already caught your oh-so-dear girlfriend. I don't know what can happen in there, now can I?"

"You bastard! Let her go already! Why are you idiots so desperate to have her?!" Natsume shouted. "She's suffered enough."

"Oh like you haven't. Don't go talking back now, Natsume." Reo snorted, as he started using his alice by singing. Reo started to control Natsume as he desperately tried to stay conscious of himself. But his struggle was useless. Reo made him walk toward his follower. "Grab him."

Reo's follower held Natsume tightly and jumped out of his room, while Reo followed behind, making sure not to leave any evidence. They ran to Mikan's room, opening her bedroom door, expecting her to be captured already. But when they opened the door, they saw a pile of bodies lying on the mattress. "Natsume!" Mikan cried horrified. "Let him go!"

Mikan ran towards Reo and pushed him before he was able to make a move. She then turned to his follower and kicked him in the shins as she grabbed Natsume and backed away to her bed. She laid him on the bed and shook him awake. "Natsume!" she called to him. "Wake up!"

When Natsume awoke, he went in front of Mikan, and threw a few fireballs at the two stumbling people in front of them. Then, Mikan's robot got to action! Its eyes turned to a glint and it started its boxing moves on Reo and his follower. First, Reo got beat up while Mikan nullified the alices of everyone, after Natsume finished throwing his fireballs. Then, Reo's follower got socked in the stomach. With just that, the two villains fainted. The robot then kicked the men out of the room and continued to kick them until they were at the gate of the Alice Academy.

"Wow… that was easy." Mikan murmured. "Guess that robot really did come in handy!"

"Yeah… that **WAS **easy. I think a little too easy." Natsume noted. "Was Reo really that weak before?"

"No. I think definitely not." Mikan said.

Then, a shadow loomed in front of them. But before they could turn around and attack, both children were knocked out with the lamp from Mikan's room. "Nat…sume…." Mikan gasped as she fainted. The mysterious man started laughing evilly. "What a bunch of weak kids! I can't believe Reo was beat up so badly! The robot was so weak as well."

There at a corner of the room, lay the robot of Hotaru. Legs torn, arms ripped off, and eyes bashed in. It was a dreadful sight, but thank god it was only a robot.

Soon, Mikan and Natsume were carried off to the other Alice Academy with Reo and the followers. Mikan and Natsume were tossed into a room surrounded by metal and no windows. They locked the door and went to tend to the wounds.

"Reo, you suck! How'd you manage to get beat so badly?" the mysterious man, who was Reo's partner, asked.

"Oh that… the girl caught me off guard." Reo said. "Man was it painful!"

"I can tell. You look like you just went to a wall with spikes on it!" the guy said.

"What were you doing there anyway, Outa?" Reo asked. "I thought you had another mission?"

"I skipped it." Outa said proudly. "After all, I knew you idiots were going to fail! I mean look at you! Were you even prepared?"

"Somewhat…" Reo sighed.

Meanwhile, in the locked room where Mikan and Natsume were lying in, Natsume had already awoken. He looked and Mikan who was next to him and shook her awake. The idiots hadn't bothered tying them up. "Mikan! Wake up!"

"Hn…? What?" Mikan asked. "OH YEAH! Natsume! Are you okay?!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Natsume asked.

"I am too, but my head really hurts. I think I'm bleeding." Mikan told him. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're in another Alice Academy. Reo and his friends has captured us." Natsume told her as he looked at the back of her head making sure that it was okay.

"Oh… what are we going to do, Natsume?!" Mikan cried. "Do you think they're going to KILL us?"

"No, of course not." Natsume told her. "Reo obviously wants my power, and you're probably for Kei."

"KEI-KUN?! No!! I don't want that!" Mikan cried, shaking her head.

"Let's just hope everything turns out alright then…" Natsume sighed.


	5. Super Youichi!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 5: Super Youichi!**

In the Mikan and Natsume's Alice Academy, the students and teachers received the news that they were captured and were restless. Youichi was in his room, looking very worried. His precious "sister" and "brother" were just kidnap and he couldn't help them. He ran out of his room and straight to Narumi's office. "Narumi! I want onee-san and onii-chan back!" he cried.

Narumi stared at him. "I'm sorry, Youichi, but we're trying our best to get Mikan and Natsume back." He told Youichi with an apologetic face. "Why don't you go off to bed, and we'll take care of everything?"

Youichi snapped and glared at him. "You can't find onee-chan and onii-chan!!" he shouted. "I'm going to get them myself! I don't need you!" With that said, Youichi ran out of the room crying, as Narumi watched him leave feeling dumbstruck.

'Find them himself?' Narumi asked himself. 'I can't allow him to do that by himself! It's dangerous for a 7-year-old boy to go out by himself!' Narumi rushed to Persona's office and slammed open the door. "Persona! I need help!" he cried frantically.

"Narumi? What the? Yes we know, we all need to help each other find Natsume and Mikan." Persona said. "Now calm down. We've got plans already."

"No, no, you don't understand, Persona." Narumi sighed, shaking his head. "What I mean is, I need help for Youichi. He's going to go out and find Natsume and Mikan by himself."

"WHAT?!" Persona exclaimed. "Why didn't you stop him? Is your brain that thick!!?!?!"

"I'm sorry, but he was already out of my room when I was still dumbstruck." Narumi told him. "What shall we do about this?"

"Curses… with Youichi too, Reo will be overwhelmed with joy…" Persona scowled. "Forget this. Just let him do what ever he wants and we'll just enjoy the show."

"We can't do that! Our students are held captive and you're just going to sit back and watch?!" Narumi cried. "They're in danger, Persona!!"

"So? He's just going to get in the way of our plan, so we can't do anything. Let him do as he wishes." Persona said, drinking a cup of coffee.

Narumi looked at him and sighed. "Fine, but if they need help, I'm going."

"Sure."

Meanwhile, Youichi had already left the School grounds. He jumped over the gates and ran quickly towards the other Alice Academy, certain that his precious "siblings" were there, being held captive. He had a book bag with him, which was stored with ropes, a knife, Band-Aid, and a mini robot that was able to shoot knives out.

As he walked to the other Alice Academy, he kept mumbling "onee-san, onii-chan". He was very sad and angry and the same time. Youichi started to run and soon arrived at his destination within 2 hours. He entered the Academy as a guest and asked a student the where Kei's room was. When he got the answer, he ran there with face twisted with anger. Youichi kicked the door down and glared at everyone in the room. "GIVE ME MY ONEE-SAN AND ONII-CHAN!!!" he hollered, setting out some evil spirits to attack everyone in the room.

Once everyone in the room was kept busy, Youichi let himself into the other room inside of Kei's room. He saw Kei and Reo having a drink with another shady person. He glared at all 3 of them and growled, "Where's my onee-san and onii-chan!??!" he demanded.

Reo smirked as he looked at him. "Your 'siblings?' Why they're just in the other room. You know, through the door behind us."

Youichi was so happy he found out where his "siblings" were held, he ran towards the door but only to be stopped half way when someone knocked him out. "Well that was easy." Outa snickered, looking at Youichi who was face flat on the ground.

Reo and the others tossed Youichi in the same room as Mikan and Natsume, who were currently pretending to be sleeping and locked the door. When Natsume and Mikan heard the others leave the room, they scurried over to Youichi and looked at him worriedly. "You-chan! You-chan!" Mikan cried, tears threatening to fall. "Come on, You-chan!"

Natsume picked Youichi up and hugged him while Youichi "slept" on him. "He's not gonna wake up anytime soon, Mikan." He said, shaking his head. "I think one of those guys whacked his head."

"Oh.. Okay…" Mikan sighed. "Why is You-chan here anyway? It's so dangerous!!"

"He was probably looking for us." Natsume told her. "Well, we'll just take care of him for now."

"Yeah, and I'll go take care of those bastards outside!!!" Mikan declared angrily as she stomped over to the locked door. Natsume looked taken back. He had never seen Mikan so angry before.

"What are you planning to do?" Natsume asked her curiously.

"This." Mikan said as she started banging on the door while screaming, "LET US OUT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A 7-YEAR-OLD!? LET US OUT, YOU BASTARDS!"

Natsume looked at her like she was stupid. "I don't think they're just going to let us out like this." He said, shaking his head.

But Natsume was proved wrong when the door was unlocked and opened. As soon as the door was open, Mikan used her alice and nullified all the alices of her enemies. "Quick! Natsume! Throw some fireballs at them!" she cried, as she dodged Reo's attack.

Natsume nodded and quickly created some fireballs and set Reo on fire. While Reo was busy shrieking, Outa ran up to them and was about to hit Mikan as she was cornered, but some evil spirits appeared in front of Outa and started torturing him. Mikan looked at Youichi and smiled thankfully. "Arigatou, You-chan."

Youichi smiled back in reply and set some evil spirits on Kei as well. "You-chan, Natsume… we've got to go… I can't hold my alice much longer!" Mikan squeaked as she ran over to Natsume and Youichi. She picked up Youichi and ran out of the building, as her alice stopped.

When they reached their own school, they went straight to Narumi breathing heavily. "Wow! You're back!" Narumi exclaimed happily hugging them. "I didn't think Youichi could do it!"

"Yes well, he did." Mikan said proudly as she smiled at Youichi, patting his head.

"Well, I'm glad everything turned out alright. Just please don't get captured again." Narumi told her. "So, watch out for anything suspicious!!"

"Okay… We'll just get going now." Mikan sighed, taking Youichi and Natsume with her to her room.

When she got there, she realized everything was trashed and stayed with Natsume in his room that night, along with Youichi.


	6. Partners Cancelled

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 6: Partners Cancelled**

The next day, with Reo and Kei, the two were sitting in their living room silently. They were giving off a very uncomfortable aura. Then, Kei spoke up. "Reo, I don't really feel like continuing our agreement." he said, looking up at Reo. "I feel that it's no use. Natsume will always win... Mikan won't ever be mine."

"What the? We've come this far, and now you want to break it off?" Reo growled angrily. "Don't joke with me, moron."

"I'm not kidding, Reo." Kei told him. "I'm serious. Besides, we haven't even come far. Why don't you give up too, Reo?"

"Give up?" Reo asked. "No way, Natsume will definitely work under me. I don't care if we haven't come too far. With more work, we'll definitely get them. Now where's my pay?"

"Oh right, I'll still pay you for your help, but it's not going to be as much as you would have gotten if Mikan was mine." Kei sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out 300 bucks. "You wanted to be paid with outside money right?"

"Well of course! What am I going to do with this school's money, huh?" Reo snorted, grabbing the money from Kei's hands roughly. "Now that our partnership's over, I will take my leave."

Reo left the room and gathered with his allies to create a new plan. He was frustrated that Natsume still wasn't his, and he also knew that he probably wouldn't get anywhere even if he did continue pursuing Natsume. Reo stared at the ground and sighed. 'I don't feel like working anymore…' the thought lazily. 'All this is so annoying… Why can't Natsume just join me?'

Then, Reo looked at his allies and sighed. "Okay, guys, since we have been working so hard, let's rest for a few days, shall we?" he asked as his men roared with enthusiasm; glad that they were finally able to rest. "Now then, you are all dismissed."

Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume were currently in class, still feeling awkward about the other day. They sat in their seats stiff, wary of their surroundings. They were hardly able to concentrate on their work and what their teachers were saying. Finally, when class ended, they rushed out of the room and into Natsume's room. "Natsume, do you think Reo and Kei-kun will come again?" Mikan asked.

"I think so." Natsume said. "It's not very likely that they would just quit so suddenly. I think they might be planning another plot."

"Hm… Maybe…" Mikan sighed sadly. "I want to go to the Sakura tree and relax…"

"Then let's go, Mikan." Natsume said, grabbing her hand and giving her a small smile that was barely noticeable.

As the two wary couples walked to the Sakura tree, they spotted a shady figure walking towards them. Mikan and Natsume watched as the person came into view. They gasped and went into fighting position when they saw who it was. "Kei!" they cried, shocked, jumping backwards.

Kei stepped a few feet in front of them and glanced down at the floor nervously, playing with his fingers. "I know you might not believe me, but I've broken my ties with Reo and I really hope you will accept me to be your friend once again…" I mumbled truthfully, his head still facing the ground.

"What do you mean by again, bastard?" Natsume growled out angrily, stepping protectively in front of Mikan. "I know what dirty tricks you're up to…! You're planning on making Mikan trust you again, then you're going to either kidnap her and threaten me, or rape her!"

"No, that's not what I intended to do, Hyuuga-san." Kei shook his head slightly, looking up at them. "I finally realized that I would never win Mikan-chan's heart this way, so I will no longer pursue you two. I don't bother you anymore if that's what you wish…"

"That is definitely what we wish for!" Natsume shouted. "Get out of our sights now, loser!"

"Natsume!" Mikan cried out. "Kei-kun said that he has broken is ties with Reo, and he looks like he's telling the truth. I will trust in him once more and be his friend. Will you do the same?"

Kei's face brightened up at the slightest thought that maybe both of them will forgive him. In his mind he begged, 'Please, please, please let Hyuuga-san forgive me! I don't want to be a bad person anymore… I have changed! I want to be their friend!'

Natsume stared at Mikan and then at Kei's hopeful face and let out a small sigh. "Fine." He said finally, "but if he tries anything ever again, he will go straight to hell. Mark my words…"

"Thank you so much, Hyuuga-san, Mikan-chan!!" Kei cried happily, rushing over to them and hugging them both at once. "I'm so sorry for all I've done! I am truly grateful to you both! I hope our friendship will last!"

Natsume pushed Kei off of him and Mikan. "Friendship? What friendship? Don't misunderstand, we have no friendship, I have just decided to trust you." He said. "You may be Mikan's friend, but you are not mine. So you better watch what comes out of your mouth." Natsume gave Kei a death glare and dragged Mikan with him to the library before stopping in his tracks. "But if you want to, you can transfer back to this academy now that you have no longer joined forces with Reo. See you around."

"Bye, Kei-kun! Have a nice day!" Mikan waved at Kei, flashing a beautiful smile.

"Thanks and Bye! See you two tomorrow!" Kei called, smiling as he too waved back at them. "Once again, thank you!!"

The next day, Kei was once again in Mikan and Natsume's class. He was still a Single-Star like last time, since his Alice was only useful when cleaning things. After all, his Alice was something like bubbles. When Hotaru noticed Kei chatting with Mikan, she whipped out her Baka gun and shot fifty times consecutively at his head. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she demanded coldly. "I thought you had transferred?"

Kei got up from the ground groaning as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh… it's you, Imai-san… Well, you see I broke off my ties with Reo and Mikan-chan has accepted to be my friend again. So, I decided to transfer back." Kei explained, giving a nervous smile to Hotaru whom was still glaring at him.

"Oh? Is that so?" Hotaru asked. "Well, harm even one hair on Mikan's head, and you're dead. Oh, and do NOT hang around her too much or you might just end up meeting the devil."

When she finished her warnings, she walked away just before glancing at Mikan who was smiling happily at her. Mikan was very glad Hotaru was so worried about her, but she of course didn't want her to worry too much. "Arigatou, Hotaru…" Mikan whispered under her breath.

Then, Mikan looked at Kei and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about Hotaru. She's actually very nice… She does mean well at times."

"Yes I know." Kei told her smiling. "Do not worry. By the way, where's Hyuuga-san?"

"Right here." A voice answered behind him. "What do you think you're doing with Mikan so early in the morning? Better not be trying to pick her up. She's mine, you know."

"Y-yes, I know that. Of course!" Kei stuttered scared. "I just wanted to get to know Mikan better now… since we've just become friends."

"That better be all that this was." Natsume growled in a threatening low voice.

"Uh… yes, that was all it was." Kei told him giving off a nervous smile.

"Oh stop being a worry wart, Natsume!" Mikan l joked, slapping Natsume playfully on the shoulder. "Don't you trust in my love for you?"

"Of course I do!" Natsume exclaimed. "You have been mine for so long now, and you will stay by my side! I know you will." Natsume's gaze seemed to soften. "Besides, no other men would suit you…" he added, mumbling to himself.

"Exactly! So don't worry so much, Natsume!" Mikan assured him, smiling.

"Fine, whatever…" Natsume sighed. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Ruka and Imai said they would be waiting for us at the cafeteria. They also said 'he' could come if 'he' wanted to, since you've declared him as a friend." As Natsume was saying this, he glanced at Kei every time he said "he".

"Alright. Come on, Natsume, Kei-kun." Mikan chirped, grabbing Natsume's hand and nodding to Kei as she walked towards the cafeteria. "I wonder what they wanted to meet us for…"

When they got to the cafeteria they spotted Hotaru and Ruka seated at a table near the back. Ruka waved his hand to them, motioning them to come towards him. When Mikan, Natsume and Kei got to them, Mikan smiled joyfully and asked, "What's wrong? Why did you call us here?"

"Is there something wrong with eating with your best friend?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly. "Besides, I have some questions for you."

Mikan's face seemed to brighten up as Hotaru said "best friend". "You needed to ask us questions?" Mikan asked confused. "About what?"

"If you have forgotten, let me refresh your memory." Hotaru said. "We heard you two were kidnapped in the middle of the night and we want the details."

"Oh… that…" Mikan sighed as Natsume's calm face turned into a scowl. "Well you see, Reo came to our rooms with his men and tried to kidnap us. We beat them up, naturally, but we hadn't noticed there was another man on their side. That man knocked us out from behind and brought us to the other Alice Academy, where he locked us up in a empty room."

"Really…?" Hotaru asked. "Well then, continue. I trust that's not all, seeing as you two are still right in my face speaking."

"Of course! So anyway, Natsume and I were locked up in that room, pretending to sleep, when a few minutes later, You-chan showed up in the room. Well actually, he was kind of thrown in. Natsume and I grew furious of course, and I kind of lost myself, you see… I just started pounding on the door and screaming for them to let us out." Mikan mumbled.

"Yes, if I do say so myself, you were quite wild." Natsume smirked.

"Yeah, but I was so mad! You-chan was so badly hurt!" Mikan cried, defending herself.

"Oh shut up." Hotaru said. "Just continue with the details and you idiots can argue later."

"Okay, so then Kei-kun and Reo actually opened the door and well, we just kind of beat them up all over again." Mikan giggled. "And we left just like that!"

"That's it?" Hotaru asked. "Well that wasn't much of a story."

"Yes it was!" Mikan argued. "It was super You-chan! Cute little You-chan tried to help us! How cute is that?!"

"Cute, huh?" Hotaru asked. "More like stupidity. "He's badly hurt isn't he?"

"Well, I will recognize it as bravery!!" Mikan declared.

"Yes, I agree… it was brave for a small kid like him to just jump into a dangerous situation like that." Ruka agreed. "Well it just showed how much he loved you two."

"Yes, I love You-chan also!!" Mikan smiled. "But I love Natsume the most!!"

Natsume seemed to smile as she said that line. "I love you too, Mikan." He told her. "Forever. And you'll be mine forever."

"Yes, of course!" Mikan laughed. Then, she noticed Kei hadn't spoken a word this whole time. "Kei-kun? What's wrong?"

"Well, I was ashamed that I was once on Reo's side…" Kei admitted. "And I just didn't want to speak, feeling that way…"

"Aww! That's okay!" Mikan smiled.

"Figures you'd say that…" Hotaru said, stating the obvious.

Then, everyone started laughing and finally started to eat lunch!

**End of Chapter**


	7. New Plan

**Chapter 7: New Plan**

Reo paced around in his room thinking of a new plan, knowing it wasn't okay to just leave things peacefully. He MUST get Natsume. Reo continued to pace around until finally, he came up with a new idea. He slammed his palms down on his desk and screamed, "That's it! That's the plan! That nitwit is on THEIR side now! He does good in my plan doesn't he?"

Reo called his men in and they arrived knocking on the door immediately. Reo told them to come in and they did so. He explained the plan to them and they all grinned, nodding their heads as they continued to listen. "We strike tonight." Reo told them.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume were sitting by the Sakura tree, with was in full bloom. They were chatting about Kei, and if he really had changed or not.

"I doubt he really has changed." Natsume was saying. "He may have become nicer, but I'm not gonna trust him so quickly."

"Natsume, you should learn to trust people more." Mikan told him.

Natsume stared at her. "And you should learn to get more suspicious, idiot." Then, he sighed. "I don't think I would be surprised if you were kidnapped by someone you thought you could trust."

Mikan fumed. "Well then, you think too lowly of me!" she huffed, turning her head away from Natsume angrily. "Mou, you're so mean!"

"I'm mean, yet you still like me, Mikan." Natsume pointed out, hugging her. "I wonder why, hn?"

"Well whatever!" Mikan sighed and leaned her back against his chest. "Do you really think I could get kidnapped by someone like that?"

"Not really. I trust you're smart enough to fight back once you know they're an enemy?" Natsume asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah." Mikan said. "Besides, you, Hotaru and Ruka will be there for me, won't you?" she asked. "Hm… maybe even Kei-kun."

"Of course Imai, Ruka and I will." Natsume said, bopping her on the head. "But I'm still not so sure about that Kei. Something about him irritates me."

"What? That he used to like me?" Mikan asked, looking at him.

"I don't think he **used** to like you. I think he **still** likes you." Natsume told her with a slight growl at the back of his throat.

"Natsume! You know I only like you!" Mikan cried, hugging him hard.

"I know. But it still pisses me off." Natsume said.

"Oh well. Come on, Natsume, classes will start again soon." Mikan said, smiling cheerfully as she got up and pulled Natsume up with her.

"Class… I can just skip it. It doesn't really matter." Natsume muttered, standing up with his hands in his pockets.

"That's no good, Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed, shaking her finger in his face. "You have to go to class so that you can learn and get better! So let's go!"

Natsume sighed. "You know, I don't even learn anything. But I might as well go to see Youichi." Just thinking about seeing Youichi, a small smile began to form on his lips. "Yeah, maybe I'll go."

"Really? Great! I'll come by and check up on him too, okay?" Mikan chirped. "But first I have to go to class and greet everyone. Sensei might have went back in time again."

"Okay." Natsume said, nodding his head. "See you later."

"Bye, Natsume! See you later!!" Mikan cheered. "I love you!" And then, Mikan started trotting to her class as she hummed a weird tune. Natsume watched as she left before heading towards his class.

When Mikan arrived at the door to her class, she charged into the room energetically and shouted, "OHAYOU, MINNA!" The whole class looked at her and smiled, replying, "Ohayou, Mikan." Mikan smiled back and asked, "Is sensei here today?"

Tsubasa looked at her and grinned, "Why? Don't want him to be here?"

"HAH? No, I was just wondering…" Mikan mumbled, playing with her fingers.

Tsubasa smiled and told her, "Don't worry, Mikan-chan! He got zapped to another dimension before you came."

"Really!?" Mikan cried with excitement. "YAY! Now I can go visit Natsume and You-chan!" Then, she looked back at the class and gave a warm smile. "Ja ne, minna!" she said.

Everyone looked at her and chuckled, "Good bye! Be sure to come back after a few minutes! Sensei might be back."

"Hai!"

When Mikan left, she began skipping to Natsume's class cheerfully. 'I wonder what they're doing…' Not long after she thought that, she arrived at Natsume's class. The door was wide open, and it was completely silent in the room. According to what Mikan saw, it looked like a fight had happened. On the ground there laid a young boy at around age 6 with an elder boy hovering about him with his gang. Mikan stepped into the room quietly and tapped Natsume on the shoulder. "What happened?" she asked him.

Natsume looked at her and said, "Nothing much. Don't worry about it. This always happens. That gang just loves to pick on that kid."

"But why doesn't anyone help the little boy!?" Mikan asked worriedly, as well as angrily. "Why doesn't anyone step in? What did the boy do?"

"Nothing, but it's better not to get involved with other people's business." Natsume told her. But as soon as he said that, Youichi ran in front of the boy and faced the gang, shouting, "Back off, idiots!"

The gang was taken back. "What was that, brat?" they asked, gathering together, now hovering over even Youichi.

"I said, BACK OFF! You deaf?!" Youichi repeated loudly.

Natsume, who saw Youichi, shook his head. "Youichi." He muttered as he went in front of Youichi and glared at the gang. "Move."

"What, shrimp? You got something to say?" the gang asked, frowning as they put their hands in their pockets.

" I said move." Natsume growled as he gave an even colder glare.

"No." The leader of the gang said.

With that, Natsume took action. He started burning every guy that was in front of him. He burned their head, their hands, their legs and their face. He continued until every guy that was in the gang was on the floor groaning, and screaming. Natsume looked at them and said, "Don't mess with me, losers. And don't even think about touching Youichi."

"Nii-chan." Youichi said, tugging on Natsume's pants while looking up at Natsume's face.

Natsume turned to look at Youichi and picked him up. "Why did you jump in?" he asked. "It's not safe if you meddle with other's businesses."

"The boy is my friend." Youichi told him as he looked down at the boy. "I met him yesterday. His name is Akira."

"Okay. Do you want to bring him to the hospital wing then?" Natsume asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Mikan is here too, so we'll all bring him to the hospital wing." Natsume told him as he walked to Akira and picked him up. He walked to Mikan with both Youichi and Akira in his hands and said to Mikan, "Come on, we're going to take him to the hospital wing." As he said that, he handed Youichi to Mikan.

"Okay."

Natsume led the way to the Hospital Wing as Mikan trailed behind him. "Why did you step in?" Mikan asked curiously.

"He was my friend." Youichi told her. "I met him yesterday and his name's Akira."

"I see…" Mikan said before looking at Youichi and grinning. "I'm glad you stepped in, You-chan!" With that, she gave him a big warm hug and a pat on the head. Youichi smiled, feeling very happy as Mikan gently patted his head.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Natsume laid Akira on the bed and called the nurse. "Do you want to stay with him?" Natsume asked Youichi.

"Yep." Youichi told him. "Sorry I can't play with onee-san today."

"Oh, no! It's okay!" Mikan exclaimed as she gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it. Just make sure Akira-kun is okay."

"Hai!"

That night, Reo and his men were lurking outside of the Alice Academy. Reo snuck into Kei's room and woke him up. He started using his Alice and said, "Get Natsume for me. You better have him for me by the end of this week." Then, as Kei was under Reo's Alice, he fell asleep. Tomorrow morning, he would officially be under Reo's Alice. Especially since Reo had the device that made their Alice last for a long time.

Reo left the Academy after gathering all his men and installed a spy camera in Kei's room, to make sure his Alice didn't wear off until a week. Also, he wrote down Kei's mission on paper and stuck it in Kei's hand so that he wouldn't forget.


	8. Plan in Action

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 8: Plan in Action**

The next day, in the afternoon, when Mikan and the others were at lunch, there were many clouds in the sky. It was raining heavily with strong harsh winds. As Mikan stared outside the window of the lunchroom, she became gloomy. She sighed. "Why is it raining now? I hate it when it rains..." she mumbled, playing with her food. "It makes me feel so weak... I don't like it when I feel this way."

"No one does, dummy." Hotaru told her, sighing a bit as well. "On days like these, even I don't feeling like working on any new inventions."

"Yeah, it makes me feel like something bad will happen." Ruka said, shaking his head as he started eating again, after playing with his food while he staring out the window.

Hotaru's head shot up from its drooping position as she looked at Ruka. "What do you mean by that?" she asked a bit coldly. "You mean like... with Reo? Perhaps?"

Ruka held up his hands, shaking his head. "No, I didn't mean anything big by what I said. It just made me feel that way..." he told her quickly, not wanting to get into any trouble with Hotaru.

"Really? Well now that you've brought it up, I feel that something bad will happen too. Especially with Reo... I don't think he's backed off yet." Hotaru scowled, staring at her food but not really looking at it at the same time. "I wish he was never even born..."

"Hotaru, isn't that a bit harsh?" Mikan asked questionably. " I mean, everyone deserves to live no matter how bad they are."

"That's--" Hotaru started before she was cut off. "I have noticed that you've been speaking your feelings and just talking a lot more lately." Natsume noted, looking at Hotaru with his blazing fiery eyes. "Don't you agree?"

"As have you." Hotaru responded, meeting his look with her own fiery gaze. "I would think or know that Mikan likes it better when I open up with her, don't you, Mikan? Unlike you, who is her boyfriend and hardly ever joins in the conversations. Less so than back when I hardly spoke, hm?"

Natsume growled as he got up from his seat, leaving the cafeteria. "I'll see you later, Mikan, Ruka." he said, leaving angrily with his hands in his pants pockets.

Mikan sighed, "He's always like this…"

Soon, Kei entered the cafeteria, walking with hands by his side and a straight face that showed almost no emotion. He calmly walked to Mikan and her friends' table, stopping next to Mikan. He looked at her, still with no emotion until Mikan called out his name. "Kei-kun? Are you all right? You look kind of scary…" she told him, looking up at him worriedly.

Hotaru eyed his suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes dangerously. She looked at his eyes and saw no emotion. She tried to look deeper and thought she saw a glimmer of evilness. '_Strange…_' she thought, still staring at him.

At the sound of her voice, Kei snapped out of his drowsiness for a while, but was still under Reo's control. "Huh? Yes? I'm all right. Sorry for scaring you." He said apologetically. "I was just deep in thought."

"Deep in thought?" Mikan asked. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much, really. I was just thinking what Reo would be up to now." Kei explained, smiling a bit as he sat down where Mikan gestured him to sit as she patted the seat.

"Really? Hotaru was just saying that she thinks Reo will act soon too." Mikan told him. "Well, Ruka pointed it out first, then Hotaru continued on with it… but that's not the point. The point is, that all three of you thinks something will happen. But I don't get it. Why is that?"

"Mikan-chan, I told you that it was just a feeling I had when I was looking outside the window at the heavy rain and fog." Ruka said, bowing his head down a little.

"I see… so it was just a feeling you had, huh? So then that doesn't mean that something bad will have to happen, right?" Kei asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey." Hotaru said, coldly staring at him. "Are you up to something? Your face looks very evil. Another thing, why are you acting like an idiot? What you just said could've been inferred by almost anyone. Do you really think I will accept you? Do you really think you can just come up to us and act all cozy? Who do you think you are, huh? You once tried to hurt Mikan and now you're all over us, acting like nothing happened. What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she shouted, getting angrier after she said the second line.

"Hotaru… why are you saying that now?" Mikan asked, noticing that Kei's head had drooped a bit with a gloomy but slightly dark aura around him. "I thought you had said it's okay…"

"Yeah, but you know what? His face was too evil to even look at anymore. Just looking at him, I knew right away he wasn't someone who had changed after doing bad deeds." Hotaru told her, eyes flashing with anger as she looked at Kei. "Look at him Mikan, does he look like a good person, to you?"

Mikan turned to look at Kei, not noticing anything different about him. "Yeah… he looks normal, Hotaru."

Hotaru sighed, shaking her head. "You are too dumb, Mikan. You can't possibly realize it. But what about you, Ruka? What comes to mind when you look at this guy?" Hotaru asked determinedly.

Ruka snapped his head to Hotaru saying, "Huh? What? Oh… um…" he turned to look at Kei. When he saw Kei's face, he shuddered, becoming slightly scared. "Mikan-chan, get away from him!" he gasped, not wanting to look at Kei any longer.

"Why? Kei-kun is my friend!" Mikan exclaimed, looking at Kei again as he thought in his mind, '_Thank god she's so stupid… She won't suspect me for life! Probably…_'

"Whatever. Believe me or not. It's your choice." Hotaru told her. "But class will be starting, so I advise you not to stay here any longer."

Hotaru and Ruka got out of their seats and headed towards the door with one more deadly glare at Kei. Mikan soon followed with Kei as they walked to class together.

That night, in Kei's room, the lights were all shut off, with just one candle lit. Kei said through his phone to Reo, "Reo-san, Mikan doesn't suspect anything, but her pesky friend already knows something's up. What shall I do about her?"

"Which friend?" Reo asked. "Don't tell me, that lavender-hair girl that invents things?"

"That's exactly the one." Kei told him.

"Don't worry about it. She probably won't be able to convince Mikan. She's too gullible." Reo told him.

"Yes. I'll report back more tomorrow." Kei said, closing his phone. But just as he was about to get into bed, he heard heavy knockings on his door. He asked, "Who is it?" as he turned the knob and opened the door. But when the door was opened, he found a gun pointed at his head, held by none other than a girl with lavender hair by the name of Hotaru Imai.

"Imai-san…" he gasped, trying to laugh. "What brings you here tonight? What's with the gun?" he asked, holding his hands up to show he wasn't carrying any weapons.

"Nothing much." Came the reply. "So long as Mikan is left alone, nothing will happen. But so long as you keep bugging her, Hell will erupt." She whispered dangerously.

"But I simply can't do that." Kei told her.

"Really?" she asked as he nodded.

"_Then go to hell._"

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Narumi came running towards them screaming, "STOP!" When Hotaru turned her head to see who had shouted, Kei took his chance to karate chop Hotaru on the neck and make a break for it. He ran and ran until he was at the garden. "I'm going to kill him…" Hotaru whispered just before collapsing, losing consciousness.

Narumi caught her just before she fell and brought her to the hospital wing. The next day, everyone in Hotaru's class was notified that Hotaru had been knocked unconscious. Mikan, Ruka and Natsume went to check up on her in the hospital wing. It seemed like her neck had been damaged heavily and that she would be unconscious for at least one week. It was unfortunate that Narumi wasn't able to see who had knocked Hotaru unconscious and who Hotaru had pointed the gun at, but it would all be clear as soon as Hotaru woke up.

Mikan kneeled on the floor by Hotaru, holding her hand as she cried, sniffling between her words, trembling as she stuttered, "Hotaru… who did this to you?! Wake up, Hotaru! Wake up!!!!!!!" No matter how much Mikan pleaded Hotaru to wake up, it didn't work. Hotaru just lay there, sleeping.

Two days later, when Hotaru was still unconscious, Kei made his move. He slowly crept into Mikan's room and stood next to her bed where she was currently sleeping in. When he drew closer to her, her eyes snapped open, staring up at him. "Kei-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked him sleepily, getting up from her bed. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Oh… I just wanted to ask you something." He said, looking down at his hands. "Can we go to the Sakura tree instead? It's more appropriate over there."

"Sure, can you wait for me outside while I change?" Mikan asked. "I'll be very quick."

"Okay." Kei left the room and stood behind the door quietly waiting. A few minutes later, Mikan came out with a sweater and sweatpants. "Okay, let's go now!"

When they arrived at the Sakura tree, Kei began to speak. Well he didn't exactly say anything, more like just stutter. But finally, when Mikan asked what he was trying to say, Kei nodded at someone; Reo, behind the tree and a few men popped out from behind the tree with Reo, quickly knocking Mikan out. They carried her back to Reo's headquarters and locked her in an empty room. Then, they sent a letter to Natsume, saying,

_If you want back your precious girlfriend, dear Natsume, _

_come to the Sakura tree tomorrow at midnight. Take note to come alone, _

_or don't you blame me if the girl gets a few bloody scratches on her face._

_You have been warned._

_-Reo & Kei_

When Natsume read the letter, he scowled angrily, hollering Reo's name loudly. Since his room was sound proof, no one heard him. He kicked everything he saw in sight, broke his computer, burned the garbage can, created holes in his bed, and trashed his room.

The next day, he came to class, kicking the door open. Ruka noticed this and asked him, "What's wrong, Natsume?"

Natsume just replied with a grunt, but Ruka continued to press on. "Where's Mikan-chan? Is she sick?"

"No."

"Then where is she?" Ruka asked him.

"Taken away by Reo…" Natsume growled, gritting his teeth together, as his hair covered his eyes.

Ruka stood there wide-eyed. He fell to the floor, depressed. "Mikan was taken away…? Why? How?"

"I don't know." Natsume told him darkly. "But I will save Mikan no matter what."

"When? I'll come with you." Ruka exclaimed, eager to help.

"No. You have to stay. Reo won't give me her if you follow along as well." Natsume said. "Besides, it's less trouble if you don't come."

With that, when it was time for Natsume to take action, he went to the Sakura tree and spotted Reo and his men standing around the tree. "Hey. I'm here." He announced. "Where's Mikan?"

"Oh, no worries, she's right here." Reo told him, holding Mikan in his arms. Mikan had duck tape on her mouth and her hands were tied to her back. She was squirming, but it was no use. Natsume stared at her and asked, "Did they do anything to you?" Mikan shook her head.

"Well then, since I'm here, give her back." Natsume said.

"Ah ah ah!" Reo smiled, shaking his head. "That's not how the world works, Natsume-kun! You will hand yourself over in order to get her."

"Not if I can help it." Natsume smirked, already setting fire on all the men. Now, just Reo and Kei were left who was standing in the shadows. Natsume glared at Kei as he socked Reo in the face, making him bloodied up. "Mikan, are you able to nullify their Alices?" he asked.

Mikan nodded as she quickly worked her Alice. Instantly, everyone's Alice except for Natsume's didn't work. Natsume set Reo's head on fire, kicked Reo between his legs, snapped his neck and set him on fire right after that. But of course, Natsume was kind enough to let Reo live. Then, as he walked towards the now trembling Kei, he got slugged in the face by a soccer ball. He spotted two little kids walking by coming back to get the ball, so he kicked the ball back to them. This way, they wouldn't be put into any danger. But as he was doing this, Kei had already stuck his fist into his stomach. He punched Natsume in the nose, but Natsume was able to withstand the pain as he kicked Kei in his private part extra hard. Then, he set Kei's legs on fire and punched him in the mouth, causing Kei's two front teeth to fall out. Finally, he finished off the men, Kei and Reo. With this done, he untied Mikan, took off her duck tape and brought her back to her room. "Thanks." Mikan smiled. "But I don't understand why Kei-kun acted that way."

"He was under Reo's control. But don't worry, he'll come to school tomorrow, so we'll take care of him then. Rest for now, Mikan." Natsume told her, tucking her into bed as he kissed her forehead.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Note: I think I might try to make the next chapter the last. Tell me what you guys think, ok? Because if you don't, it just might be the last chapter and you guys might be unsatisfied.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 9: Epilogue**

Natsume entered the cafeteria with Mikan trailing behind him. He looked around the wide room, full of kids seated and eating their breakfast. After a few seconds, he spotted the person he was looking for seated in the back of the room, on the right. '_Kei..._' Natsume thought angrily. '_I'll kill you..._' Natsume proceeded to Kei, with Mikan still following behind quietly, holding his hand. When he was right in front of Kei, Kei looked at him and smirked. "Hey there, Hyuuga. What is it that you want with me now?"

Even though Kei was all bandaged up, he was not that hurt, because Natsume had not hurt him as bad as the others, thinking he would give him a chance. But Natsume had thought about it over the night and came up with one conclusion: He should have just finished him off worse than the others. But since he hadn't he would have to do it today.

"You know damn straight what I want." Natsume growled through gritted teeth. "What the hell do you think you're doing; messing around with my girlfriend like that, huh? Do you have a death wish?! I'll gladly send you to hell!"

"Calm down, loser." Kei laughed. "If you think you have the guts, why don't you just come right at me now, eh?"

Natsume's eyes narrowed as he roared, "Damn you, Kei!" Natsume got ready to burn Kei's neck until there was nothing left, but Mikan held his arm and said, "Wait." Natsume looked at Mikan with a questioning face. "Why should I?"

"I want to ask him some questions." Mikan told Natsume looking at him with soft eyes as he calmed down. Mikan stared deeply into Kei's eyes and found nothing. They were empty eyes that didn't shine with life. "W-what?" Kei stuttered, feeling awkward with Mikan's eyes burning a hole through his.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know, Kei-kun. Why are your eyes dead?" Mikan asked, stilling staring at him. "Are you under a trick done by Reo? Are you doing this because you want to or are you just being controlled??!"

With the truth shouted at him, Kei blanked out. '_Am I really being controlled?_' Kei began pondering through his memories. He found it difficult to recall almost anything. All that came to mind were pictures of Mikan smiling, Reo's smirking face, and a angry Natsume. '_Why can't I remember? What's wrong with me?_' Kei grew confused, his head was aching. He brought his hands up, placing them on his head as if trying to hold is head together. He was now facing down at the table. '_Damn it all! It's them! They're screwing my mind up!!_'

"Hey! Answer her! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Natsume demanded impatiently. "Have you finally gone mental??"

Kei shot his head up, glaring at the two in front of him. "Shut up. Shut up! You're screwing with my mind! I just know it! Go away!" he shouted angrily. His head was now aching like crazy. He felt like he could just kill someone.

"Kei-kun! Calm down! It's not us! It's Reo!" Mikan told him, growing worried. "Fight it, Kei-kun!"

"Shut up, Mikan! You're always acting so worried, but you're not! You're twisting my mind up!" Kei growled. "Just leave me alone!"

Then, Kei remembered there was a bottle of medicine to eat if his head had ever started hurting. Reo had told him to eat it, and since Reo was still controlling him, Kei dug his hands into his jacket pocket, brought out the bottle of medicine and drank it all up. He felt dizzy for a few seconds, but soon came to. Once again, he was under Reo's full control. He smirked at Natsume and said, "Hey, Hyuuga, why don't we take things outside, once we finish eating?"

Mikan stepped back surprised at his change of attitude. '_He wasn't like this just a few moments ago._' she thought confused. She eyed the bottle of medicine that was now empty. She narrowed her eyes at Kei and demanded, "What was that you just drank? A brain washing potion?"

"No... it was something you don't need to know about." Kei told her, a little angry she was getting into his personal business.

"Tell me!" Mikan cried.

Kei ignored her and looked at Natsume. "Well? Do you want to fight me one on one or what?" he asked impatiently. "What are you, too chicken? Do you think you'll lose to me? The oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga?"

"What? You think _**I**_ would be _**scared**_ of _**YOU**_? Not a chance." Natsume snorted. "Where are we meeting after this?"

Mikan looked at Natsume dissappointed. "Natsume!" she whispered.

"It's okay, Mikan. The only way to knock some sense into this idiot is to fight." Natsume whispered back to him. "But don't worry, I won't be so quick as to kill him."

"Meet me in the Northern Forest after you eat. I'll be waiting." Kei cackled as he left the cafeteria.

And so, after they finished eating breakfast, they stroded to the forest with Mikan tagging along just in case. They found Kei waiting for them at the entrance of the Northern Forest. "Let's go in deeper." Kei suggested. "I trust you wouldn't want others to see us?"

"Of course." Natsume said.

Kei led the way deeper into the forest. He kept going inner for a few minutes until he eventually stopped in a area where there weren't as many trees, allowing them to fight freely. Kei took out two unbelievably huge bazookas from behind a tree and aimed it at Natsume. "Ready?" he smirked.

"Of course." Natsume snorted as he burned Kei's neck. There was a ring of fire around his neck and if it didn't go out soon, Kei would die. Kei was now screaming because of the overwhelming pain, but all of a sudden a grin was formed with his lips. "What the hell are you grinning for?" Natsume asked.

"Too bad you didn't know, huh? I already rubbed my neck with a liquid that protects me from fire. Actually, it's all over me." Kei laughed evilly as he shot the bazooka at Natsume who quickly dodged as he swore. "Don't swear now, Natsume, cause you can swear all you want in your after life!!"

"I wouldn't be counting on that." Natsume said as he dodged another thing that came flying at him. But when Natsume dodged, Kei quickly threw some sharp knives at him, stabbing him in the arm and shoulder and scratching his beautiful face.

"I agree." a menacing voice growled from behind Kei. It was Hotaru being held up by Ruka. "How dare you take my new models of bazookas from my room, you theif! It'll cost you 1 million rabbits for each and you better pay up by tomorrow."

"You wish." Kei snickered as he aimed the bazooka at Hotaru. But before he could even fire, Hotaru took out a remote control and pushed some buttons. Immediately, the bazooka turned around and faced Kei. "W-what the hell did you do you hag?!?"

"Nothing really, but did you realize there was a control for this?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly. "Now then, what should I do to you for calling me a hag, knocking me out and causing me all this pain? Also, you've been messing with my best friend, no? Just go die, asshole."

With that, Hotaru fired the bazooka at Kei, and with his injuries from the night before, he wasn't fast enough and couldn't dodge. Of course, it wasn't a direct hit, but enough to send Kei to the hospital for ten years. Also, it was enough to make him lose any bit of his memories left. Now, Kei was a pure soul, although he wouldn't be up for a long... long time.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Hotaru asked her, collapsing to the floor as Ruka couldn't hold her up anymore.

"Ah, gomen ne, Hotaru!" Ruka apologized.

"Nani, Hotaru?? I should be asking you that!" Mikan sobbed as she ran over to her best friend, helping her up. "You should be in bed and resting!"

"Yeah, but you needed my help anyway." Hotaru said. "Besides, I'm almost fully healed. Just some minor issues."

Natsume walked over to Hotaru and helped her up as well. "Thanks." he muttered.

"No problem. Now I suggest you take care of Mikan better or you'll end up like Kei over there." Hotaru said. "Ruka, can you bring my bazookas to my room?"

"No, no, I'll do that with Natsume. Ruka-pyon, can you carry Hotaru to the Hospital wing without dropping her?" Mikan asked. "And make sure she rests!"

"Sure." Ruka said, carrying Hotaru bridal style this time.

After the bazookas were brought safely back to Hotaru's room, Mikan and Natsume went to visit Hotaru. Mikan brought Howalon and a watermelon, while Natsume just brought a basket of fruits. They chatted happily by Hotaru's bed until Hotaru grew annoyed. "Hey, don't you think you should let me rest? I am an injured person you know."

"Thought you were strong, Imai." Natsume smirked.

"Not so strong that I don't need rest!" she growled, before kicking Mikan and Natsume out.

"Hah??! So you kick us out but not Ruka-pyon!?" Mikan screamed, banging on her door.

"Ruka here, is forced to feed me as I sit and think." Hotaru told her. "Right, Ruka?"

"Y-yeah, Hotaru." Ruka said as he cut a small piece of apple for her to eat.

"Mou... do as you like!" Mika huffed. "But I'm glad you're okay!"

There was no reply, but Mikan knew Hotaru was probably smiling. And for once, she was wrong, for Ruka's lips were now on Hotaru, unable to hold himself down anymore. '_What the heck did I do this for??_' he wondered scared. '_She's going to punch me..._' But surprisingly, Hotaru returned the kiss.

"Let's leave." Natsume said, as they started to walk away.

"Okay."

Natsume looked at Mikan and smiled. "I love you Mikan. I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." she smiled as she gave him a quick kiss.

And then, the four of them embraced their couple, smiling happily like they had never done before.

**The End.**

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the crappy ending, but I didn't know how to end it to make you all satisfied. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thank you all for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it! I hope you liked my story!


End file.
